


Chasing Blue

by softslumbers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Klance Fluff Week 2017, Klance Week, Klangst Week 2018, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softslumbers/pseuds/softslumbers
Summary: Life is like trying to eat soup out of a pasta strainer. You try to eat it quickly so you don’t lose anything, but in the end you always wind up with soup in your lap. And then you die of old age.Keith doesn’t know, he’s bad at metaphors.





	Chasing Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So i’m writing again wow how long has it been? This isn’t gonna be very long at all i’m not expecting it to be longer then two or three chapters but I do hope you all enjoy! I’m hoping to finish this as soon as possible before school and stuff gets too stressful, but I’ll definitely try my best so stay updated thank youuu

There were things Keith dreaded more then going back to school Wednesday at Garrison High School. The list wasn’t very long, but there was a few things. Thinking of his future, for example. Keith didn’t like that. He didn’t like talking about his brother, either. Whether if it was someone asking if he was single, or how he lost his arm- any conversation that involved Shiro at all was a conversation Keith dreaded.

And he _really_ didn’t like laying around and doing nothing. Keith wasn’t an insanely social person, he didn’t mind spending time with his family and brother, he loved them to death. It was more he felt unproductive and lazy just laying in his bed all day, which he knew he would have wound up doing if Allura and Pidge hadn’t asked him to go school clothes shopping at the mall with them that evening. 

He’s known Allura since he was two, and he’s known Katie, or Pidge(she doesn’t mind either, they’re both nicknames- as long as no ones calling her Kathrine. Everyone tends to switch through the two names a lot), since his sophomore year. Not nearly as long, but it doesn’t feel like merely six months. Pidge clicked in a way that’s hard to explain, and only a way she would have been able to do. They do all the things any group of friends would- Drink way too much iced coffee and talk about the drama between friend groups that probably don’t know they exist. Except Allura, that is. _Everyone_ knows Allura. 

Allura is fascinating. She’s the kind of girl everyone knows, not just because she’s absolutely stunning- but because she’s different. She’s a cheerleader, she’s on the soccer team, school treasurer- but then she’s in things like the schools math and robotics club. That’s where she met Pidge. Not only this but she is absolutely gorgeous, and because of this she’s gained hundreds of thousands of followers on her social media platforms. She was the epitome of every girl at Keith’s school’s dream. But still, Allura doesn’t even seem to mind it. It didn’t change who she is in the slightest. 

But none of the boys go for her. Keith isn’t sure if it’s because they know she’s way out of their league, if it’s because it’s been made known that she’s not having sex or anything until she’s married, maybe it’s her family being very high classed- but despite all of her arguments against Keith and Pidge’s hypothesis, he and Pidge have confirmed it’s because they’ve dragged Allura down to the loser level. 

“You have such amazing potential, you know” Katie would say, and then Allura would say something like: ‘I don’t have to be popular, I have you guys!’ But Keith and Pidge both know she wouldn’t mind. Allura is not only loved but _she_ loves everyone back just as much. If she was popular- Keith is sure she’d fit in perfectly. She’d probably have some buff boyfriend and an amazing group of friends to gossip with and some dream college that she aspires to go to. But unfortunately, she moved next door to Keith and they’ve been inseparable ever since. He almost feels guilty, like he’s taken away a piece of her life. But why the boys refuse to be seen with Allura still boggles him. He might have gone for Allura himself even, if he wasn’t gay. 

Keith flicked his eyes over to his door as it swung open, his thoughts being quickly broken apart as his brother walked in while rolling his left shoulder. He was wearing basketball shorts and a tank top, a small towel over his right shoulder, covering the place where his human arm and his, what Shiro likes to call, “alien” arm connect. He looked tired. He always did, so this was no surprise to Keith. It makes him look a lot older then his twenty five years. 

“Damn it Keith, stop jerking off to models on your computer, I can’t stand it anymore!” Shiro yelled dramatically, throwing a sarcastic hand over his eyes and leaning against the doorframe, a grin on his face as he waited for Keith to respond. Shiro likes to make fun of Keith for not being, what Shiro calls “emotionally active”. He likes to tease Keith about finding porn on his computer or a girl hiding in his closet, and clearly, he’d never catch Keith dead doing any of those things. Shiro knows this. 

Keith turned. “Sorry, I really can’t help myself.”

Shiro removed his hand from his eyes. “Are you coming today?” He means the gym. 

“I’m going school shopping.”

Shiro raised his eyebrow. “What for?”

“Clothes.” Keith mumbled, closing the small book he’d been doodling in and throwing it somewhere across his room. Shiro’s eyes followed the book, stopping at the ground where it had landed for one second too long before glancing to his closet, which made Keith’s muscles tighten. He knew he and Shiro had different taste, but he didn’t like Shiro bringing it up. Another thing Keith didn’t like. 

“What are you gonna buy? Another black shirt?” Shiro mumbled, mostly to himself. 

Keith breaks eye contact and reaches for his phone. He mimics what his brother had said silently with an ugly expression on his face like a three year old. “I don’t know, Maybe. Why do you care?” 

“Maybe you could meet some new friends. Another guy or something. I feel like you don’t ever hangout with guys.” Keith didn’t say anything. “Not that that’s a bad thing. That’s fine, it just must kinda suck sometimes. I don’t know, I’d think it sucked.” _Well, good thing i’m not you then Shiro._

“That’s not why we’re going.”

“Who’s we?”

“Allura and Pidge.”

Shiro wiggled his eyebrows. “She’s a pretty one, you know.” Keith looked up at his brother in disgust, his mouth hanging open. What?

“What?” Keith words his thoughts flatly, and Shiro seems surprised he was actually paying attention to him. 

“You like her, right?”

Keith had to push himself back to not huff a laugh. “You think I like Katie?”

“You know exactly who I mean, don’t be difficult.” Shiro says with dissatisfaction. Keith rolls his eyes. “I don’t know, you seem to always be with her.”

Keith grabbed his wallet and pushed it in his pocket, the corners where his wallet always sat worn down to a light grey and white. He really needs new pants. “I’m always with Katie, too.” Keith argued, shooting Shiro a look. Shiro shot one back. “She’s just as pretty.”

“That’s different.” He said seeming almost frustrated, and a loud continuous honk was heard ringing from outside. Keith chuckled. 

“Okay, i’m leaving now. Thanks for the interrogation.” Keith said sarcastically, hearing some remark about finding a girlfriend at the mall before Keith shut the front door behind him. That’s another thing. No one _knows_ he’s gay. Not Shiro, not his parents, not even Allura. 

It’s not that he doesn’t think they wouldn’t be okay with it, or that he’s ashamed. It’s just- scary. Keith doesn’t know how else to explain it but a burden that he feels he has to carry. Everything seems so perfect the way it is, everyone seems happy with how he is now. He doesn’t feel the need to change anything. Not now, at least. Someday. 

He opened the car door, feeling the air conditioning make his pores shrink. 

“Hey.” 

Allura pushed a pile of CD’s and a phone charger off the seat and onto the floor before Keith could actually sit. 

“Sorry i’m late.”

“You aren’t sorry.” This made Allura laugh. 

“Of course i’m not. But it’s my duty, as your friend. Social obligations and what-not.”

You could set Allura’s clock back twenty minutes and it wouldn’t matter the slightest, Allura would just be forty minutes late. She had a sixth sense. 

Her bracelet pressed against Keith’s back as she hugged him, and her hair smelled like applesauce and spice candles. He breathed it in, and his mind began to feather. She was dressed in a black cropped tank and dark blue corduroy mom jeans. Her shoes were white, but her socks a quirky purple that didn’t match her outfit at all, but so was the ribbon that tied back half of her above-shoulder length hair. So maybe it did a little. She’s definitely one of the best dressed people Keith knows. 

“Did you call Pidge to tell her your late?”

Allura pulls her eyebrows together, itching the pale v shaped birthmark under her left eye. “Did I call you to tell you i’m running late?”

“No, but Pidge is higher maintenance then me.” Keith stated confidently, and Allura snorted. 

“Keith, no ones higher maintenance then you.” Keith wanted to respond with _you are_ , because everyone knew she was, but he decided to keep quiet and allow the conversation to change. he watched as they pulled up to Pidge’s sidewalk, Allura hitting on the breaks a little too dramatically and Keith pushed his arm against the dash to hold him back. 

Allura honked her horn long and dramatically just the way she had at Keith’s before pulling out her phone and pointing the camera at herself. Keith raised his eyebrows. “I look so cute today, I don’t know how I do it.”

“You look the same as any other day.” Keith responded blandly, and Allura continued to look at herself, not quite sure how to respond to that. She began taking a video with some racoon filter, pointing it at Keith who smiled too largely to be real. The smile initiated the filter to drop some sort of sleep mask over Keith’s eyes. “Why does the racoon have a sleep mask? That doesn’t even make sense.” Allura rolled her eyes, stopping the video. 

“You’re no fun.”

Katie began clumping out of her house only moments later. Or ambling- whatever word you’d use to describe a 16 year old who looked like they’re twelve, running on two hours of sleep. She was wearing her signature black work boots, black cargo shorts, and baggy green turtleneck that stopped just below her chin. Around her neck, she wore a lion necklace gripping a golden globe in its mouth. Keith thinks he remembers her saying her dad got it for her. She was always wearing it. She had some sort of novel tightly held in her had from a sci-fi series she always talks about, Keith vaguely remembers it being really gorey, something else she was incomplete without. He smiled as he watched her slug down the stairs. Pidge was the kind of person to borrow your pencil and not give it back, but if she did it’d be covered in bite marks. 

She opens the door dramatically, standing for a moment. Keith wonders if she’s reacting to the cold just like he was.

“What’s up, ugly bitches.” She yelled, throwing her bag in first. Keith watches it slam against the side of the car. Obviously she hadn’t brought her computer today, or she’d be treating that backpack like it was a newborn puppy. Keith says puppy cause Pidge hates babies. Dogs are pretty much her only soft spot. “You know, you don’t have to honk for _thirty seconds_ outside of my house. I’m pretty sure you woke up the whole neighborhood.”

“Pidge, it’s three pm. You’re the only person who just woke up.” Allura tossed her water bottle back at Katie, who knocked against the side of Keiths head. 

“Hey, guess who followed me on instagram this morning.” Pidge asked, and Keith furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Are you talking to me?”

“Yes, Keith, i’m talking to you. Guess.” Keith’s expression didn’t change. 

“Why should I care?”

“Cause you just will! Would you guess already?”

“Daniel Henney?” Keith guessed, and Pidge was quiet for a moment. Allura laughed into the palm of her hand as she scrolled through her Instagram, Pidge staring blankly at the back of Keith’s head. 

“God, Keith. No. It wasn’t Daniel fucking Henney.”

“What’s up with you and Daniel Henney anyways?” Allura questioned, allowing herself in the conversation. Keith didn’t really know how to explain his obsession with Daniel Henney without mentioning his infatuation with him since age eleven.

“What, you mean other then the fact he’s like the hottest man alive?” Pidge muttered, seeming shocked Allura would even question him. 

“Hottest man alive is a bit of a stretch.” Allura argued. “But it’s different for Keith anyways, obviously.” Allura said matter of factly. Keith stayed quiet. 

“He’s a good actor?” Keith said, seeming like he was answering to himself more then to Pidge and Allura. “I don’t know, i’ve just always liked him. I never really thought about it before.” Allura nodded, saying something about that being a fair response. Katie seemed to be deep into thought. 

“He was also in Big Hero 6, which is Keith’s favorite movie. Fake fan.” Katie finished after her space-out moment, slumping back into the seat and buckling herself. “Can we get coffee?”

“Alright, lets head off then.” Allura agreed, pulling out of Katie’s driveway. “Our last school shopping together, thank jesus.”

Pidge hollered a hallelujah into the sweaty air outside her window as she rolled it down, and Keith felt a burst in his gut. Something he knew wouldn’t be leaving for the rest of the day, maybe even week. He didn’t like the thought of his friends leaving him. 

Allura peeked over, noting Keith’s sudden silence. Before she could say anything, Pidge gasped. “Fuck! I forgot, Okay, Keith guess who followed me.”

“I don’t know, Katie. Who?”

“Drumroll please.” She muttered. After there was no response from neither Keith or Allura, she continued anyways. “Lance McClain.” Keiths expression went back to confused. 

“And why is that so fascinating? I don’t even know who that is.” Keith continued, and Allura laughed louder then she had that whole evening. 

“You don’t know who Lance is? Keith you talk to him every day!” Allura accused. Keith shrugged, seeming no issue with this. If it wasn’t Pidge or Allura, he never really paid much attention. 

“That’s so sad, he thinks you guys have some major rival thing going on. He tries to beat you at everything,” Pidge continues to go on, but Keith blocks out her voice as he spaces out on the Bernie Sanders bobble head on Allura’s dashboard that was swaying with the small hops of the car. Why would he want to beat Keith of all people? Keith couldn’t even really beat himself. 

“That’s weird.” Was all Keith could manage to say. 

“I get the same thing every time, what do you mean that’s weird?” Katie asked, and Keith looked out of his window quickly. They were in line for coffee already. Oops. 

“Oh shit, sorry. I was talking about Lance.” He turned to Allura. “I’ll have my usual.” Keith watched the back of her head nod. 

“I’ll have a very unique and totally not basic iced black coffee. No sweetener.”

“Bitter.” Pidge mumbled, and Keith grinned at the street in front of them. 

“Like my soul, right?” 

Pidge grinned back, but didn’t look away from her phone. “Just like your soul.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu !:!;?4  
> insta : halluras  
> if u want the snap dm me :’)


End file.
